


Serving Lady Rey

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Side Rey, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: Phasma hadn’t been sure what to make of Lady Rey when the Knight of Ren had first arrived. But she quickly found her as fascinating as she was powerful.





	Serving Lady Rey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriesOnMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/gifts).



Phasma hadn’t been sure what to make of Lady Rey when the Knight of Ren had first arrived. She was an unknown element in another wise perfectly structured system. It quickly became apparent that she was as disruptive as she was powerful. 

Despite herself, Phasma had been amused to find that the Lady hated Hux almost as much as Hux hated her. She’d never seen someone get on the General’s nerves so badly before. Rey was reckless and defiant. She jumped into battles with passion and conviction. She didn’t believe in waiting to gather information or plan. And she certainly didn’t believe that Hux knew better than her.

And she wasn’t just talk. She won every battle she entered. It was clear that she was a formidable warrior. 

Even before she arrived everyone knew Lady Rey was strong with the force and the best pilot in the fleet. What Phasma hadn’t expected was her physical strength. She looked like she weighed less than Phasma’s armor. Yet, despite small stature, easy smiles, and relaxed attitude Phasma had personally seen her wreck Storm Trooper after Storm Trooper in the training arena. She’d taken a liking to Phasma’s best, FN-2187, but few others made it back for another round. Phasma wasn’t use to having someone on the ship she could actually respect as a warrior.

Despite her admiration, she didn’t know where she stood with the other woman. Rey seemed completely unaware of Phasma’s existence, and Phasma was fine with that. Their paths rarely crossed, but when they did Phasma couldn’t help staring. Rey fascinated her.

She fell into a comfortable routine of watching her train and taking her meals at different times. It seemed to work until Rey stopped Phasma at the entrance of the Officer’s dining hall and asked to speak to her. Phasma had only been able to nod silently in response. She’d followed her into an empty conference room and stood at attention when Rey turned to look her over. 

“We haven’t had the opportunity to speak yet. I’ve been lead to believe that it is because you’re a very busy woman,” Rey said. There was something almost teasing in her voice. Phasma hadn’t thought that the other woman would notice that she’d been avoiding her. “FN-2187 says you're the best fighter on the ship, yet I’ve never seen you train or take part in the sparring matches. Why is that?”

“I exercise on my own time, my Lady. I have access to private training quarters attached to my room. I only spar with my soldiers when we’re actively training. During the day I find my time is better spent providing feedback and organizing and leading away missions.”

“I have been looking for a sparring partner. Do you think you could find the time to indulge me,” Rey asked. It was phrased as a question, but the command was clear.

“Yes Lady Rey,” Phasma said with an incline of her head. Rey rewarded her with a smile. 

“Fantastic, I’ll drop by your suite after second shift,” Rey said. Phasma watched her go with a heavy weight in her stomach. 

Phasma didn’t like to take her helmet off outside of her room. She knew, though, that Rey would expect her to. She’d had each Storm Trooper strip off their armor before sparring with her. Of course, Phasma didn’t need her armor to spar. The problem was that without it on Rey would know that Phasma wasn’t fully human.

It wasn’t clear from her height alone that Phasma was different. Even with her armor off she looked human from a distance. But up close her mixed heritage was apparent in the color of her eyes and the slight tinge of her skin. Underneath her clothing it became even more obvious.

Phasma didn’t know what she was, nor did she care. She had been selected to serve the First Order as an infant and had spent her entire life dedicated to the cause. Her status as a mutt only mattered when her helmet came off. She saw the way that purists like Hux recoiled when they saw her abnormalities. Rey didn’t seem as prejudiced as Hux, but one never knew.

Phasma told herself that she didn’t care either way. 

As soon as the second shift ended Rey was requesting access to Phasma’s training room. She came in dressed only in a white tunic and leggings, having discarded the regular all black apparel of the Knights of Ren. Her gaze was appraising as she took her time looking over Phasma.

If Rey was surprised by what Phasma looked like under her mask she made no sign. Instead she smiled, “I was wrong to think your armor and cape was what made you appear so powerful. You somehow look more formidable without them.”

Phasma didn’t know how to respond, but thankfully Rey didn’t wait for a response. She walked over to the sparring mat and commanded the computer to activate the spar tracking sequence. Phasma joined her and the match began.

It was clear that Rey wasn’t bringing her normal ruthlessness to the match. Instead she almost seemed to be playing with Phasma, pulling her punches and choosing complicated moves that were more for show than to score points.

Phasma fought as she always did, attempting to end the match as fast and effectively as possible. Rey was fast, but halfway through the match Phasma managed to grab her leg as she kicked and threw her down, going down with her to pin her to the mat. 

Instead of trying to get back up Rey responded by wrapping her legs around Phasma’s hips, pulling her down flush against her. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me Captain,” Rey whispered into Phasma’s ear. “Even with your mask on I can feel your eyes on me. And yet you’ve been keeping your distance. Why?”

“I know my place,” Phasma said, speaking into Rey’s neck. 

Rey pulled back with a snort. “Your place? That sounds like something the General would say. Tell me, are those your words or his?” Phasma didn’t answer. “That’s what I thought. Beautiful, your place could be so much higher than you imagine. A powerful woman like you shouldn’t be limited to Captain, stuck serving as a glorified bodyguard for an insecure sycophant. You’re better than that,” Rey said, her voice coaxing.

Phasma was frozen, entranced by the other woman’s words. She wasn’t sure if it was what she was saying that was capturing her attention, or if the other woman was using the force. Phasma shook her head, trying to break the spell.

“I don’t need power. I only want to do what is best for the Order,” Phasma said.

“You can’t serve the First Order to your full potential under Hux,” Rey responded, anger seeping into her voice. She moved, flipping Phasma onto her back. “I, on the other hand, can lead you to greatness and show you how to really serve the Supreme Leader. Under me, you can do so much more.”

Phasma believed her. Hux was never going to be an emperor of old. Lady Rey was already more powerful than he could ever be. Still, she knew her position in the First Order.“It’s not for me to decide who I follow,” Phasma said. She felt breathless as more than just Rey’s body pushed her down, capturing her.

“No, it’s not. It’s my decision. And I want you. Do you have any complaints?” Rey asked. Phasma heard both of the questions she was asking. She shook her head.

“No. But I’m not a agitator. I’m yours if you can take me from him,” Phasma said. Her pulse was racing as she issued the challenge. Rey threw her head back and laughed.

“Beautiful, nothing would bring me greater pleasure,” Rey said. She leaned down to seal the deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to take as much from prompt as possible, but somehow it still cam out as non-explicit. I'm not sure how that happened.
> 
> \----prompt preferences listed----  
> 1.) Dark Lady Rey, switching Rey and Kylo Ren's places in the movie and making her the Darkside apprentice instead.  
> 2.) Inhuman Phasma, making her another species other than human that isn't noticable until she removes her armor.  
> 3.) Improper use of the Force, especially touching through armor or using it for manipulation.  
> 4.) Size difference, Phasma being physically bigger, taller, stronger than Rey, which goes well with:  
> 5.) Small dom, even though Phasma is phsyically stronger/larger, Rey is the one in charge in the situation.


End file.
